Conventionally, to increase business efficiency and customer satisfaction, some businesses may utilize an automated conversation agent, or bot, implemented by a computer program with a suitable, in many cases purpose built backend. Typically, these bots perform tasks that are both simple and structurally repetitive at a much higher rate than would be possible for a human alone. However, these bots do not always provide the best experience to a potential customer, presenting numerous limitations to available tasks, and repeatedly needing human support engagement. This results in preventing the human agent from engaging in other business tasks.
Many restaurants are developing individual smartphone applications which allow a user to engage with a particular restaurant location. However, it is undesirable to download a smartphone app for each of what could be dozens or possibly hundreds of individual restaurants. To solve this, other applications have been developed which allow for specific actions to be taken, such as finding a restaurant, making a reservation, or reviewing a restaurant. However, these restaurant apps often request users to provide personally identifiable information (PII) such as phone number, or the users can interact directly with restaurants in only the most basic of ways, increasing inconvenience for users. Therefore, there is a growing need for improvement of communication systems between consumers and businesses for increasing customer satisfaction and operations efficiency.